muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Thog
, Sweetums, and Timmy Monster.]] Thog is a nine and a half foot tall blue monster.Ask Henson.com, question 38 His size may make him imposing, but he has a sweet and gentle disposition. He first appeared as one of Cosmo Scam's evil henchmen in the 1970 Christmas special The Great Santa Claus Switch, partnered with a green monster named Thig. In 1973, Thog was featured prominently in a dance number, "Oh Babe What Would You Say," with Julie Andrews in The Julie Andrews Hour. He also had a featured number in the 1974 pilot The Muppets Valentine Show, singing and dancing with "Real Live Girl" Mia Farrow. On The Muppet Show, he could be seen in the opening theme (alongside Timmy Monster, Sweetums, and two of The Mutations) from season two on. Thog appeared in a number of segments including: as a "dangerous" animal in episode 110; reprising "Oh Babe What Would You Say," this time with Kaye Ballard, in episode 123; detonating a blast for "School's Out" in episode 307; and demolishing a desert research facility in Loretta Swit's number, "I Feel the Earth Move," in episode 502. In 2003, Palisades Toys released a PVC mini figure of Thog, the first Thog toy ever produced. As revealed in recent behind-the-scenes photos,Lussier, Germain. "[http://www.slashfilm.com/set-photos-the-muppets-hollywood-boulevard/ Set Photos: The Muppets Take Over Hollywood Boulevard]", Slashfilm. com. January 18, 2011. Thog will be making an appearance in the 2011 Muppet movie; his first in a Muppet production for more than three decades. Filmography *''The Great Santa Claus Switch'' *''The Dick Cavett Show'' *''Movin' with Nancy: Nice 'n' Easy'' *''The Julie Andrews Hour'' ("Oh Babe What Would You Say?") *''The Muppets Valentine Show'' ("Real Live Girl") *''The Muppet Show'' **Episode 108: Paul Williams (Blackout) **Episode 110: Harvey Korman (Circus sketch) **Episode 123: Kaye Ballard ("Oh Babe, What Would You Say?") **Episode 212: Bernadette Peters ("Take a Little One Step") **Episode 307: Alice Cooper ("Once a Year Day," "School's Out") **Episode 312: James Coco ("Short People") **Episode 502: Loretta Swit ("I Feel the Earth Move") *''Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring'' *''The Muppet Movie'' ("The Rainbow Connection" Finale) *''The Muppets'' Book appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' (1978) *''The Comic Muppet Book'' (1979) *''It's The Muppet Show!'' (1979) *''Muppets at Sea'' (1980) *''Fozzie's Big Book of Sidesplitting Jokes'' (1981) *''Two for the Show'' (1982) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Show Bill'' (1982) *''Bo Saves the Show'' (1982) *''The Phantom of the Muppet Theater'' (1991) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets'' (2009) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Pigs in Space'' (2009) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: On the Road'' (2010) *''Muppet Snow White (2010) Trivia .]] * Although the voice has always been performed by Jerry Nelson, Steve Whitmire has performed in the Thog suit at least twice: in episodes 3072momluvme.com interview and 502.Of Muppets and Men'' -- there's a picture of Whitmire in Thog's costume * Thog, along with Thig, is 9½ ft. tall. Sources Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Monsters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Great Santa Claus Switch Characters Category:Full-Bodied Muppets Category:The Muppets Characters